Only You
by mrtysh
Summary: Keira breaks up with her boyfriend and falls for the one who has always been there for her. JxK with implied DxT and AxT. T for language and fluffy stuff.


**Well, well. Thanks for even clicking on this! Just thought I'd warn you of the fluff this contain later... And a little language... Haha, you'll just have to see what else! Oh and when I say POV I basically mean focus, since its 3rd person. Well, hope you like the JxK, implied DxT and AshelinxTorn!!! (Sorry for sucky title)**

Only You

_by mrtysh_

"Errol, I'm sorry, I just don't think it's working out between us. Goodbye," Keira said to her former beau. The relationship lacked excitement and spark, so she let it go.

Errol didn't let himself chase after her, it would be useless. He himself didn't find it to be a pleasant relationship either, as they always quarreled and never agreed with each other.

Keira grabbed her jacket and walked out the door of his home. She just wanted to go home and take a long, hot shower to relieve her of this stress.

-

Keira arrived home soon after, dropping her house keys on the side table in the living room. She stretched her tired limbs, then walked upstairs and turned the shower knob to its hottest temperature.

Feeling the soothing steam, she unclothed and stepped into the intense warmth.

During the shower, she thought of what she would do with her free time when she wasn't going out with Errol. _Maybe I'll find someone else who will treat me right, and I'll love him too. Maybe they're not far away..._

Her thoughts turned to Jak, her best friend and major race enthusiast. Being the mechanic of Haven, Jak came to her a lot for help with his jet-board and zoomer. They had known each other since they lived together in Sandover, and he was always there for her.

_No! she thought. We're just friends, best friends at that. I'm sure he has a girlfriend..._ Jak had been known to be admired, since he was so masculine and sexy.

_Oh well,_ she sighed. _I need some time for myself anyway. Maybe I'll focus on some new zoomers..._ And her mind was now filled with glorious ideas for improvement at the stadium.

Jak's POV

"Run, Jak!" Daxter yelled as they escaped the bombing of a KG robot. Torn had sent them on a brief mission to clear out an area of enemies before they wrecked some buildings.

"That was close. But we did the job. Now we can go home!" Daxter mused excitedly. He wanted to see Tess before the day ended.

"All right, all right, I'm going. It's getting dark anyway," Jak glanced at the sky. The moon shined in glory, nearing its full phase. The stars acted as additional sparkle, helping to light the world.

-

Jak walked tiredly through the doors at the Naughty Ottsel with Daxter babbling about something; Jak preferred not to pay attention. There was no one positioned at the city HQ map, so Torn must have left for the evening. Tess was perched on a stool at the bar in the back, so Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder to join her.

"Hey Tess baby!" he embraced her softly. "I'll see you in the morning, then, Jak."

"Night, Dax, Tess." Jak was overly stressed from the workload, and his feet ached. He decided it was best to sleep as much as he could, so he went to the room designated his and flopped down on the small mattress tried as a bed. Nevertheless, he found it fairly easy to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Keira's POV

Sunlight gleaming through her bedroom window, Keira awoke and observed it's beauty. Being the fact that it was still fairly early in the morning, the clouds reflected a deep cerulean and violet hue from the sun. The view was breathtaking, something one could not easily overlook.

Keira dressed quickly so she could get to the stadium and continue to organize the details. After the stadium had been rebuilt, she had been so busy with re-creating zoomers and repairing the system that she barely had time for herself. When she did have a free moment, she spent it with Errol; which was in the past now. She knew she would find something to fill the void. Or someone...

Her thoughts strayed back to Jak. Perhaps it was he, the hero of Haven, whom should be hers. Keira was almost positive he was. Sudden feelings such as these confused her, and she disliked uncertainty. Maybe she needed to talk to him about it, see his thoughts on the idea. Shaking off the idea, Keira mounted her zoomer and drove to the racing garage.

Jak's POV

"JAK! PICK UP THE DAMN COMMUNICATOR!" Torn's voice crackled through the small device, awaking Jak from positive thoughts. It was as if it begged to be tossed out the window.

"Goddamn it, Torn! Why do you always have to wake me up at the crack of dawn with your bullhorn yell? What do you want?!" Jak griped, thoroughly annoyed.

"You need to go get information from Keira about the next zoomer module, remember?" Torn seemed irritated, but at least he had stopped shouting.

"Why the hell do _I _have to do that? You have plenty of other goons to do that kind of stuff, and you pick me?" Jak wasn't really in the mood to go anyplace, even if it was to see Keira. She would be the only reason he'd go.

"Because you're available!" Torn said this as if it were the most obvious solution. "Now get going!"

Before Jak could protest further, the communicator shut itself off, and he was forced to do such a time-drawn task. Reluctantly, he dressed properly and grabbed Daxter on his way out. Surprisingly, Daxter had no problem leaving for the day, and seemed excited to visit the stadium again.

"Sheesh, Jak, I could hear Torn from the bar! Sounded pissed," Daxter commented.

Mounting a parked zoomer, Jak replied, "You never know with Torn. Maybe Ashelin wasn't cooperating last night."

Jak weaved in and out of the crowds of people and other zoomers, making it to the garage in record timing. Parking the zoomer outside, Jak walked to the garage entrance. Here he stopped dead in his tracks.

It seemed as if he had never recognized how beautiful Keira was, how she fondled and cared so much for her zoomers and racing vehicles. At the moment she was examining what looked to be a jet-board engine, tinkering with its small components. The way her turquoise eyes shined with determination, her focused expression, and her calm stance, dazzled Jak. He could barely find it in him to disturb her.

"Keira?" he finally muttered.

"Oh! Hey, Jak. Nice to see you again. What brings you here?" she wondered.

To Jak's amazement, Daxter had kept his mouth shut the entire time. "I needed to ask you about..." his thoughts trailed off as she looked up at him earnestly, with her spirited glint. Averting his gaze and blushing madly from embarrassment when he noticed her puzzled expression, Jak finished, "t-the upcoming zoomer m-module."

"Oh, darn... I'm not quite done with it yet, but I have the basics finished. I hope Torn won't give you a hard time," Keira looked hopeful, a satisfied feeling coursing through Jak's mind.

"I'm sure that'll be fine. If not, I don't really give a damn what he says," Jak said confidently, smiling, which made Keira blush.

"That's... good. Well, I guess I better get back to my work... I'll see you later, right?" she looked hopefully bright and cheery, and Jak was so reluctant to leave.

"Oh, sure. See you around!" Jak walked out of the garage to leave Keira to her time-consuming work. Leaning against a wall outside the garage, Jak held his head in his hands, frustrated with himself for not mentioning anything. Daxter wasn't afraid to pipe up a story.

"Jak, you're going soft on me! I can see why you're lusting after her, I mean look at her! But are you sure you feel that way? If you're not, you should be! The way she looks at you..." Daxter suggested.

"Wow, Dax, I didn't think you had the knowledge to come up with something like that. Besides, she's with Errol," Jak replied simply, standing and heading for the zoomer.

"Oh... HEY! I can be smart too!" Daxter retorted.

"Yeah, a smart-ass," Jak was now in a more pleasant mood than before, and was in the mood for joking around with Daxter.

Before he could think twice about it, he heard distant footsteps and a feminine voice calling his name urgently. He whipped around to see none other than a flustered Keira sprinting toward him.

"Jak, I made a mistake. I didn't tell you what I've been feeling for a long time, longer than I can remember. I love you, Jak Mar!" and before she could change her mind, Keira kissed him in a way he had never been kissed before.

Jak parted their lips, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. He felt the wall behind him as she stepped forward.

When they pulled apart, Jak gasped, "But, I thought you were with Errol?"

"We broke up recently. I never had feelings for him. Only you, Jak," she replied.

"Well, in that case, I love you too, Keira. I knew I did, too..." Their words were silenced as Jak claimed her lips again, and Daxter, grumbling, hopped off his shoulder.

"Yep, I saw it coming. Told you I was smart, Jak!" he muttered, expecting the new couple to be in that position for awhile. Well, with Tess waiting for him at home, he couldn't really complain...

**A/N: Wow, this took forever to write! But of course, I enjoyed writing Dax's humorous parts! And oh, the romance... Aak!! My fave. I know there wasn't much. I hope it suffices your needs... R&R Please!!**


End file.
